The One I Want To Marry
by NayaLopezQueen
Summary: Naya doesn't know what to do when she gets forced to marry someone she doesn't love. But when wedding planner Heather shows up, her world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Everything in this story is made up. I wish i own Naya or Hemo but i don't. Disclaimer applies to all the chapters. I don't know the characters personally and i know nothing about their life. Written for entertainment purposes only. I repeat: all made up.   


* * *

_**New York, May 24th, 2013:**_

"So, do you know where you want to get married?" the gorgeous blonde asked us with a big smile on her face. I didn't want to answer that question because i already knew we would end up arguing.

"I would like to get ma-" Before i even got the chance to answer, he already cutted me off.

"I will decide that, babe." He looked at me with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh don't you babe me!" I snapped back at him, causing the blonde gazing at us with a confused look on her face.

"Oh honey, i can babe you whenever i want to, because i'm going to be your husband, and everyone will love us." I couldn't take it anymore and i just slapped him in the face. He quickly turned his eyes back to mine and before he could say something i stood up, and walked out of the office.

I felt the look of the beautiful blonde burning into my back, but i needed to get out her office before she could see me crying. I hate my life right now, why does my manager force me to do this? He'll only ruin my good image. And with that thought in mind, i only started to cry harder.

* * *

_**Flash back, January 5th, 2013:**_

I hoped for her that she had a good explanation for calling me to come over, on a fucking sunday! I was still waiting in her lobby, looking at the big logo on the wall that said 'LMR'. Suddenly Chris called me and said that i finally could enter her office. Chris is her assistant, he is very friendly and pretty cute too. I bet he's gay because he's totally checking out that big mouthed guy sitting next to me. I think his name is Chord, he also has a record deal at Lynch Music Records.

I knocked on the wooden door, and waited for an answer. "Come in!" i sighed, and walked into her office.

"Well well well, if that isn't my little superstar! How are you doing sweet cheeks?" Jane stood in front of her desk, waiting for me to answer her.

"U-uhm i'm doing fine, i've finished my worldtour last week, so i'm pretty tired actually." She laughed and nodded at me to sit down in one of the chairs in her office. "I don't want to be rude, but why the hell do you want me to be here on a sunday morning?" She laughed again, and walked over to her chair.

"I've got something for you, and you can't say no."

I was confused, why can't i say no? Before i could ask her what she meant, she already cutted me off.

"What do y–"

"You know big sean, right?" she laughed again.

Oh i defenitly knew him, he's such an asshole, he cheated on his last girl friend and now he lost a lot of fans. I just nodded at her and waited for her to tell me more.

"Well, as you know, he damaged his good image a bit, you know, with cheating on his last girlfriend."

"What has that to do with me?"

Jane didn't laugh anymore, she looked at me with that serious and bitchy face of hers.

"Darling, congratulations!"

I was confused, why would she say that? I wanted to say something, but again she cutted me off.

"How do y-."

"With your marriage, silly."

My jaw dropped, i wasn't sure if i heard this right, i wanted to scream at her but suddenly someone's hands laid on my shoulders.

"A match made in heaven, right?" he smirked as i saw his face, fucking big sean stood behind me, with his hands on my shoulders? I stood up, and turned around so i that i was facing him.

"You better keep your hands off me." I snapped at him.

"Naya, calm down, this is going to perfect, and who doesn't want all of this?" he winked at me, looking at up and down his own body.

"Jane you can't do this, he'll ruin my carreer!" i protested, but she laughed again.

"Oh honey, you can choose: you marry him, and you get to keep your record deal, or you don't and i'll make sure you'll never get a job again, not even in a coffee shop." She smirked and winked at sean.

Before i could say anything, sean cutted me off.

"So let's head outside babe, we got a lot of work to do." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, were photographers already stood waiting for us.

_"Miss Rivera, is it true you two are dating?' Flash._

_"When is the wedding?" Flash_

_"Sean, is she the one?" Flash_

"Oh yes she is." He smiled and waved at the photographers as he pulled me into his limo.

* * *

**Back at the wedding planner's office:**

I was walking down the street, ignoring the paparazzi as i heard someone call my name. It wasn't sean, it was a girls voice. I didn't want to look back, so i just kept walking, faster and faster. Suddenly i felt someone tap on my shoulder, i turned around so i was facing her. The gorgeous blonde stood right in front of me, did she really followed me outside?

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, looking a bit concerned. I just nodded as i stared down at the ground. She cupped my chin, so i was looking back in her piercing blue eyes.

"Naya, don't let others control your life okay? Come, we're heading back inside, sean has already left." She took my hand and pulled me back inside, into her office. I felt my cheeks turn a little pink, because she held my hand the whole way inside. As we sat down again, she looked straight into my eyes. My heart beated harder than it should, but i still felt tears streaming down my face.

"You want to tell me what's wrong? I promise you i won't tell anyone." She reached for my hand again.

"I-uhm ..' i only cried harder. She stood up and walked over to me, she sat down on her desk in front of me and pulled me into her embrace.

"Everything is going to be alright.. " she whispered. "You'll be alright.."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I don't know what you guys think of this one, but please let me know so i can decide if i should continue! This one is a really short chapter, sorry for that!  
Also follow me on twitter: /onfox_GLEE  
Make sure you follow this lovely girl too! : /Heyaloveforever

Thanks! :)

(This chapter is a little bit weird, but in the next chapters, everything will become clear. And i don't want to hate on big sean, he's just the perfect guy for this story :) thanks again!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Everything in this story is made up. I wish i own Naya or Hemo but i don't. Disclaimer applies to all the chapters. I don't know the characters personally and i know nothing about their life. Written for entertainment purposes only. I repeat: all made up.

* * *

_Thanks for the sweet reviews! I decided to write a next chapter so i could update the story today! The next update will be in a couple of days because this chapter is a little short too, but the next needs to be a long chapter!_  
_Thanks again! And please let me know what you think of this chapter! _  
_Big shout out to my lovely best friend and co-writer Anna -  /Heyaloveforever !_  
_(also sorry for my bad english :p)_

* * *

_**Still at the wedding planner's office: **_

A couple of minutes later, i finally dared to look at her again. I was so ashamed, why was i crying in front of my wedding planner? And let's not forget to mention she's freaking adorable.

Since i was 16 i found out that i wasn't attracted to boys at all, they were disgusting and i couldn't imagine being with a boy without puking. But i didn't tell anyone, i still haven't. Probably because i'm scared that people won't support me, and fans will hate me for who i am. So i just pretended that i liked boys.

My mind drifted further and further and i almost forgot the beautiful blonde sitting in front of me.

"Naya? Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I-i'm so sorry, i-i don't want t-to involve you in my problems.. I'm fine." i said to her as i stood up and walked over to the door.

Before i could open it, she grabbed my wrist and turned me around again.

Instantly i could feel my heart beating faster as i was so close to her. That was the first time i realized how beautiful her ocean blue eyes were. She didn't move, causing that we kept staring at each other. Suddenly i could see a hesitation forming in her eyes and she took a step back as her cheeks were turning pink.

I immediatly missed the eye contact.

'I-uhm i.. uhm" she said. She looked really cute when she was stuttering and blushing.

"I should definitely get back to work now, but you can call me anytime you want. I'm known for being a good listener." She smiled at me, as she gave me her business card.

"Thanks for.. being here for me." is said, still a little bit ashamed.

"Anytime." She smiled at me as she turned back to her desk.

* * *

_**Later that night:**_

I was alone sitting, sitting in the dark in my room. Sometimes life sucks so bad. I tried to remember the last time that i was truly happy but nothing came to my mind.

Since i was famous, a lot of things had changed so fast.

I always have to be aware of how i look in public and deal with all the annoying questions the paparazzi asked me. They follow me everywhere. I have to hang out with people i barely know and pretend to be friends with them because it's good for my reputation. And when i'm at a party, and i drank a little bit too much, it's all written in some magazines the next day.

Ofcourse it has advantages and pleasures to be a star and to have a lot of money. But money can't buy happiness.

Sometimes i just want to live a normal life, with a normal relationship with someone i truly love.

I drifted further and further in my depressing thoughts.

I was so alone right now. No one was here to comfort me or to make me feel safe, no one was here to tell me everything is going to be okay.. I felt myself tearing up a bit.

Big Sean left the loft a couple of hours ago and he won't be back soon. He's probably making out with some girls, he doesn't care about me at all.

As i got up from lying on my bed, i went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of vodka. I sat down on the floor and took a big swig of it.

I immediately felt the liquid going down my throat as it left a burning feeling.

I was so kept up in my thoughts that i didn't notice how much i actually drank that night and got more and more wasted.

As i was completely wasted, i pulled out my phone scrolling through my contacts to call someone, i didn't care who i called, i just wanted someone to talk to. There were a lot of situations before where i just got so wasted causing me to call someone to talk to. I usually bothered them with my emotional issues.

So i just tapped on one of the contacts as my phone started to call them. I waited a few seconds until i heard a beautiful voice.

"Hello, you're talking to Heather!" my eyes widened and i couldn't say anything back.

"Uhm, hello? Anybody there?" my heart beated really fast.

"I can hear you breathing... I'm not scared, if that's what you're trying to do." She said a little angry, but her voice still sounded really nice.

"U-uhm i.. i'ts me, Naya" i said stuttering.

"Hey Naya! Is everything okay? You sound a little sad."

I started crying again.

"Do i need to come over? Naya, please say something." She said concerned.

"I hate my fucking life! I hate it so much, why can't i have someone who truly loves me? Or friends that care about me? Yeah i have Dianna but she- " i started to cry harder. "- she's always out of town, i can't rely on anyone, i don't want to do this anymore.." i said sobbing.

"Shht calm down i-" i cutted her off before she could say something.

"No i hate this, i hate everything!" i started yelling.

"Naya, are you drunk or something?" She asked me. How could she? I was explaining my feelings and she asks me if i'm drunk?

"Naya please don't do anything stupid, drinking isn't going to help you. You need someone to talk to, and i'm here for you. Even if it takes me the whole night to make you feel better, i'm here."

"O-okay." I said quiet.

"But first please, promise me you stop drinking right now?"

I nodded as i putted down the bottle and stood up, walking towards my bed room.

"Done.." i said with a soft voice.

"Great, now we can talk." Her voice made me stop crying, and even made me smile a little.

* * *

_**The next morning:**_

As i woke up, i already felt the headache. I didn't remember a thing from last night, but i probably drank too much because i'm having the worst hangover ever. I didn't want to come out of bed, so i just turned around and burrowed my head further in my pillow. But suddenly i heard a steady breathing. Where the hell is this noise coming from?

I quickly opened my eyes, checking if i didn't sleep with some random guy. I felt relieved as i saw that i was alone, but then i noticed my phone lying next to me, still calling a person called Heather.

Wait-what?! Why am i calling Heather? I looked at the screen and my eyes widened. I've been calling her already 7 hours! We probably fell asleep as we were talking, and she's still sleeping. I quickly ended the phone call and turned back around. It couldn't get any more worse.

* * *

Leave a review please! :)

Thanks! (follow me on twitter: /onfox_GLEE )


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**: Everything in this story is made up. I wish i own Naya or Hemo but i don't. Disclaimer applies to all the chapters. I don't know the characters personally and i know nothing about their life. Written for entertainment purposes only. I repeat: all made up._

* * *

**May 27th, 11 AM:**

"So i have 20 minutes to get ready.." i mumbled while i looked at my watch.

I have to meet Sean today at the wedding planners office, again.

_Why am i even doing this? _i sighed and turned around so i was facing the mirror.

I saw a girl that wasn't happy at all, a girl that felt lonely and not loved. You could tell she was broken by seeing the sadness in her eyes. As i kept looking at myself, i thought about the incident from a couple of days ago. I still couldn't believe that i had called Heather. I should've called Dianna, or Mark, or some of my other friends, but not Heather. I feel so guilty for bothering her with my problems.

I sighed again, and started to fix my hair. God, i am a mess.

A couple of minutes later i was ready, walking towards my car as some annoying photographers were blocking the way.

_"Miss Rivera, how is the engagement going?" flash._

_"Where's Sean?" flash._

_"When is the wedding?" flash._

I kept my head low as i hopped into my car and started driving towards the wedding planner.

It was a sunny day so i putted my sunglasses on and waited for the trafficlight to turn green.

Heather was so sweet, she listened to me and tried to comfort me so i could try to get some sleep.

_Why did she even want to help me? She's just my wedding planner.. But i didn't mind. Because, if i didn't mentioned it before, she was freaking adorable. Her eyes were piercing blue, and the way she smiled.. and let's not forget about th-.._

I got cutted of by the sound of honking cars. The traffic light was green, probably a while.

I was thinking way too much about her, i should be thinking about Sean, and our marriage. I sighed as i parked in front of the office and got out of the car.

A couple of minutes later:

"Will you please shut your mouth? You're annoying me." He snapped at me, as Heather gazed because of his tone.

"Uhm i'm sorry for saying my opinion, let me remember you that i'm going to be your wife." I said softly, looking away from him.

"Yeah and you know what? I don't give a fuck about you. So please do me a favor and let me handle this." he looked angrily at me.

"You're not even worth my attention." He continued but before he could say something else about me, Heather cutted him off.

"You –" as she pointed her finger at him "are so full of yourself, she has her opinion too so let her say it or else you can leave." She snapped causing him to drop his jaw.

_Omg did she just defended me?_ I whispered a soft thank you, and looked back at Sean.

"Okay, go ahead, tell me your opinion honey." He grinned.

"Oh and don't you honey her, i know what's going on here."

I turned quickly to face Heather.

_Did i really tell her about the fake marriage? Shit, Jane is going to kill me. I've ruined my carreer, shit!_

I guess she saw that i began to panic so she quickly spoke again.

"I mean.. you can't call her honey when she's mad at you.." she stuttered.

"I call her honey whenever i want to, it's not your business." He snapped back.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that okay? She's just being friendly." I said to him as he looked away, again.

"Yeah yeah.. ofcourse." He mumbled sarcastic. "Well i got to go, i have a meeting with a special .. fan, i guess." He laughed and walked over to the door. "And oh babe, i won't be comming home tonight, don't worry about me." He laughed again and dissapeared.

He thinks he's funny, we don't even live together. And that special fan, that must be one of his lovely girlfriends. I don't mind actually, i hope someone will see him so he will get seen as a cheater. As my mind drifted further and further, i got woken up by a beautiful voice.

"Sorry i almost told him, you know, that i know your secret.." she said.

"Oh u-uhm, don't be sorry, i should be sorry.." i stuttered as i kept my head low.

"Sorry for what?" she asked as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the chair next to me.

"Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night, in a drunk state.." i said ashamed, but the only thing i could hear was her giggling.

"What?" I asked as my cheeks turned a little pink.

"Don't be sorry you silly, you were kind of cute." She looked straight into my eyes. A big smile appeared on my face, still a little ashamed.

"So you think drunk people are cute?" I laughed and watched her giggle. "No, not at all. Most of the time they scare me." My smile dissapeared and i looked back at my hands lying in my lap.

"But i think you are cute." She said softly, as she reached to take my hand in hers. I was kind of shocked, my heart beated way faster than it should but i didn't care. _Freaking Heather Morris was holding my hand?_

"T-thanks.." i said stuttering, my blushing cheeks were making this really awkward. She let go of my hand as she walked towards the door, and looked back at me.

"Do you want to grab a coffee or something?" she waited for answer as i stood up and walked up to her.

"I would love to." I said smiling.

My day couldn't get any better.

So we were waiting for our order in the Starbucks down the street.

"A cappuccino for Heather and a caramel machiato for Naya!" a boy called Blake handed over our cups.

"I'm paying next time!" i said as we walked over to a free table.

"So there will be a next time?" the blonde smirked as my cheeks turned pink again.

"Ye-yeah i thought maybe we could.." i stuttered as i kept my head low.

"Okay okay, you're paying next time stutters." I laughed at her nickname for me, i normally never stutter. She has this kind of effect on me, i guess.

"Anyway, i have something for you. See it as a 'thank you for listening to a drunk woman' gift." I laughed as i lay down 2 tickets on the table.

"Woah, are that what i think they are?" i nodded and laughed because she was so adorable.

"2 tickets for my concert next week, you can bring whoever you want. And oh, before i forget, these are the backstage passes. You can always come and say hi after the concert." I lay down 2 extra tickets, and looked up to see her gorgeous smile.

"Woah, thanks! But you didn't have to, this-"

"Yeah, i kind of did." I laughed and took a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks." She said softly. She was so cute, i wanted to say something but my phone beeped, someone texted me.

_Dianna: Guess who's back in town! ;) Meet me NOW at my loft, i have so much to tell you! Missed you girl x x x_

_I couldn't believe it, she was back in town?_ I smiled so hard that Heather noticed that i was really happy.

"Let me guess.. you are meeting a super hot guy tonight?" she smirked. I laughed as i shook my head.

"My best friend is back in town, i haven't seen her in ages!"

"Well then you should go and see her!" she smiled.

"Yeah i guess so, i'll text you later, if that's okay?" _i couldn't believe i just said that. Me texting Heather? She probably thinks i'm a freak now._

"Great! Now go, before she gets angry at you!" she laughed again.

Did i already mention she was adorable? God i think i could pass out any moment. I laughed as i stood up and ran towards the door.

But before i went out, i looked over my shoulder to see her looking at me. I waved at her and ran outside to hop in my car.

I couldn't believe this: i drank coffee with Heather, Dianna is back in town and i'm going to text her tonight? I'm such a lucky girl.

And before i knew it, i totally forgot about all the sean-drama.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the third chapter! I hope you liked it! The chapters are pretty short, i know, but it's my first fanfic and i want it to be perfect. So there will be a lot of chapters. Thanks again for reading, and please leave me some reviews what you want to see happen between Naya and Heather! Next chapter will appear in a couple of days! Xxx

Big shout out to Anna again, she comes up with the wonderful ideas! :) follow her on twitter!  /Heyaloveforever  
and if you want to follow me, go ahead :p  /onfox_GLEE


End file.
